


Run Percy Run

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 直到很久之后，都还会有人津津乐道地谈起那场惊世骇俗的长跑，谈起受人尊敬的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯部长是怎样以义无反顾之姿、壮烈就义之势，冲出办公室，冲下楼梯，冲出大门，冲向世界的。连皮克科瑞主席都肃然起立，为部长鼓掌，不愧是以自律著称的格雷夫斯先生，即使怀孕四个月也要坚持锻炼，就是跑步的速度好像快了点。





	Run Percy Run

直到很久之后，都还会有人津津乐道地谈起那场惊世骇俗的长跑，谈起受人尊敬的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯部长是怎样以义无反顾之姿、壮烈就义之势，冲出办公室，冲下楼梯，冲出大门，冲向世界的。连皮克科瑞主席都肃然起立，为部长鼓掌，不愧是以自律著称的格雷夫斯先生，即使怀孕四个月也要坚持锻炼，就是跑步的速度好像快了点。

格雷夫斯先生一看就是出来跑步的，他没穿大衣，衬衫袖子也撸了起来，马甲早就没法穿了，硬要给已经显怀的肚子裹马甲是非常残忍的虐待行为。他沿街狂奔，跑过停在路边的车，跑过佩茨小姐的花店，跑过科沃斯基面包房，跑过世间的一切。夕阳的余晖在他浓密的眉毛上跳动，格雷夫斯先生心无旁骛地跑着，甚至没听着雅各布·科沃斯基跟他打的招呼。

科沃斯基夫人在透明的橱窗里惊呼了一声，转向雅各布·科沃斯基：“天哪，亲爱的，格雷夫斯先生已经怀孕四个月了，他不该跑得这样快的！”

而科沃斯基先生摇了摇头，叹了口气：“亲爱的，我们拦不住他的，格雷夫斯先生若是想跑，他就是要跑，谁都不能阻止他。”

科沃斯基夫人担忧地扯着自己的发尖儿，喃喃道：“上帝啊，真希望格雷夫斯先生能跑得慢一点，我敢说他刚才一定是在跟那辆车较劲儿，你看，那辆车停下了，格雷夫斯先生也慢下来了。噢，那辆车停下来是因为撞上了一匹马。”

格雷夫斯先生继续狂奔，险些撞到了迎面走来的斯卡曼德夫妇，蒂娜·斯卡曼德惊讶地看着自己的上司如一阵旋风般呼啸而过，大声叫道：“天哪，格雷夫斯先生，您可得跑慢点儿！您怀着孕呢！”

纽特·斯卡曼德，这个照管着的动物足以开一家动物园的年轻人，看起来比他的妻子要惊恐多了：“天哪，格雷夫斯先生，请您一定要慢下来！这样很容易流产的！”

但格雷夫斯先生充耳不闻，他只是一路狂奔，奔向夕阳，奔向自由。他跑得头发都散了，可他无心去理；他跑得背上都汗湿了，却显然没带擦汗的毛巾。他只是跑，不停地跑，直到一辆车喘着粗气跟了上来，猛地一甩车屁股，堵在了格雷夫斯先生的面前。

路人都以为这是格雷夫斯先生的丈夫的车——事实上，没人知道他的丈夫是谁——特意来接运动完的格雷夫斯先生回家的，都以为大汗淋漓的格雷夫斯先生终于肯停下来了，没想到格雷夫斯先生一撑车盖，双脚一缩、一挺，就跳过了这辆车，继续往前狂奔。人们为这行云流水的动作惊得合不拢嘴，看在上帝的份上！他不愧是格雷夫斯先生，即使怀孕四个月了，身手依然敏捷不减，不愧是国家的标杆，人民的楷模。

夕阳里，格雷夫斯先生仍然在狂奔，而那辆甩了屁股的车，在终于把自己的屁股挪回正道之后，又吭哧吭哧地追了上去。

 

格林德沃得承认自己费了不少力气才把格雷夫斯堵进死胡同里。他不听话的丈夫显然跑累了，在知道自己退无可退时靠在了墙上，双腿肉眼可见地颤抖着，一只手不自觉地轻按着自己隆起的肚子，紧紧地盯着逼近的格林德沃。

“你在干什么？”格林德沃问道，他威胁性地一点点缩短自己和格雷夫斯之间的距离，直到他把格雷夫斯顶在了墙上，后者别开了头。格林德沃捏住格雷夫斯的下巴，强迫他看向自己，重复道：“你在干什么？”

格雷夫斯轻咳了一声，垂下的眼睫毛颤栗着，终于抬起眼睛，迎上格林德沃的目光：“健……健身。”

格林德沃看着格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯看着格林德沃，格林德沃看着格雷夫斯。他猛地收紧了手指，格雷夫斯被捏得痛叫一声，双手被格林德沃抓住，按在了墙上。

“这个孩子，”格林德沃用一只手固定住格雷夫斯的手腕，另一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的肚子，边轻声说话边一眨不眨地看着他，“我们的孩子，”格林德沃眯着眼睛，刻意压低声音强调道，“你答应过我，会把他好好地生下来。”

格雷夫斯低下头，视线落在自己的肚子上，无法抑制地发着抖。格林德沃凑近他，问道：“还记得我当时是怎么警告你的吗，珀西？”

格雷夫斯微微抬起头，猝不及防地在极近的距离上对上格林德沃的目光。格林德沃身体前倾，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，轻声道：“如果你让他死了，我就再给你一个，直到你愿意乖乖地把他生下来为止。”

END


End file.
